


angels

by xobugheadau



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A bit OOC?, Alternate Universe, Camp Bughead Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jughead needs a hug, Slow Burn, archie is the new veronica, bughead is my endgame, bughead trash, first fiction ever dont judge, hopefully this is soft, i love the haters to lovers trope, veronica keeps secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobugheadau/pseuds/xobugheadau
Summary: “Juggiekins, has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?”“And this years MVP is…Jughead Jones!”“Elizabeth…when is Forsythe coming over again?”Fucking Hell. Jughead this, Jughead that.What did anyone see in him anyway?Betty Cooper always wondered why Jughead was so popular. Her best friend adored him, his teammates praised him. Even her own mother loved him. But her? God no. She hated him.





	1. prologue: since the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! my name is lauren or @xobugheadau   
> this is my first fiction so i appreciate literally anything and everything.   
> have something to say? comment. what you ate for breakfast? comment.   
> literally i don't care, as long as i know at least one person is reading this fic  
> anyway, hope you enjoy!   
> xo, lauren.

“Juggiekins, has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?”

“And this years MVP is…Jughead Jones!”

“Elizabeth…when is Forsythe coming over again?”

Fucking Hell. Jughead this, Jughead that.

What did anyone see in him anyway?

Betty Cooper always wondered why Jughead was so popular. Her best friend adored him, his teammates praised him. Even her own mother loved him. But her? God no. She _hated_ him.

I mean, yeah, sure he acted a certain way around others, depending on who was there and who was listening. But when it was just him and Betty, his demeanor changed, and he became a completely different person.  Talk about “ _two faced”_ she always thought.

You could almost say she was jealous. Betty Cooper jealous of Jughead Jones? Never. 


	2. chapter one: brand new year, same old shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate you. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> to the moon and back.

“B!” Veronica Lodge screeched so loud, that practically everyone in the hallway could hear her. “How was your trip? You’re practically glowing!”

Betty smiled softly at the compliments her best friend had just given her. Truth be told, she thought she looked burned. Crusty even.

“I had an amazing time. Rome was everything I dreamed of.”

“That’s great B. I missed you a lot.” Veronica looked down and her face flushed with different emotions, before settling on one and saying:

“You left me with Jughead the whole summer. I absolutely hated it.”

The word ‘hate’ came out of her mouth, but the sparkle in her eyes said more than that.

“Oh V, if I was stuck with Jughead Jones _alone_ the whole summer, I’d probably-”

“You’d probably _what?_ ”

She didn’t even need to turn around to know who was behind her. Who else would it be?

Betty rolled her eyes. She hated him so much, he just made her blood boil.

“I’d probably take the elevator up to the top floor patio, climb the ledge, and jump off.”

He smirked at her response.

“You want to know where I’d be in that exact moment?”

“Where?”

“Lounging on a beach chair watching you fall.”

She scoffed. How typical. Of course he would say that; He hated her after all.

“ B! Juggiekins! This grudge you have against each other needs to end! It’s been what? Five years and you still are like this? It’s senior year, and I expect both of my _best friends_ to at least be able to be in the same room as each other!” Veronica said exhaustedly.

Betty looked at Jughead, then at Veronica.

Maybe V was right. They were all seniors and they should be growing up not-

“Ronnie, as much as I love you, I will always hate Elizabeth. She’s so… _Betty.”_

Her face fell a little. Yes, they despised each other, but she made sure to never criticize things Jughead couldn’t change.

And here he was, making fun of her, saying her _name_ like it was an insult. Like being _Betty_ was something he hoped would never happen to himself, like it was a disease, like it was a-

“B! HELLOOOO??”

Veronica’s voice woke her up from her thoughts. She looked back up at him fast enough, in order to see his expression change from sympathetic to smug. She scoffed at this.

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, **you** wish. ”

Betty glared at Jughead as hard as she could, never breaking contact with his sharp, blue, stormy eyes.

However, while these two were in their own little bubble, Veronica Lodge’s cheeks began to flush, the tips of her ears turning red. It was almost as if she was hiding something.

A secret? The Truth? Feelings that have been there since the beginning? Who Knew?

Definitely not Jughead Jones or Betty Cooper, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading!   
> comment your thoughts:)   
> i love you all. until next time,   
> xo, lauren.


	3. chapter two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first lunch on the first day of school will _always_ be the most awkward.

After an exhausting first, second, and third period, Betty and Veronica made their way to the cafeteria.

“So B, what are the plans for after school?” Veronica asked while she sat down at the lunch table.

“I honestly don’t know. Alice said she wanted me to visit her since I haven’t seen her since the start of summer so I might go to her place after school.”

“Fun. I’ll come with you, I haven’t seen your mom in so long.”

“Okay good. You know how much she loves you anyway,” Betty responded with a smile on her face.

 

 

At the end of her junior year, Betty’s parents had a divorce, which resulted in her family (almost) falling apart. Even though her parents stopped loving each other, Betty’s relationship with her sister never faded. Dealing with it all caused the girls so much stress, so they decided to spend the whole summer in Rome, Italy.

While the divorce was being settled, the Cooper family sold their white picket fence home, and split up. Hal Cooper left Riverdale and bought a house upstate, Alice Cooper bought a smaller house for herself and Polly (Betty’s beloved sister), and Betty moved into an apartment complex with Veronica….and Jughead.

At first, she was offended that her mother would rather live with Polly than her, but then Alice explained that in less than a year, Betty would be gone to college and out of Riverdale.

Her sister, Polly, graduated five years ago, but stayed in Riverdale, working as an elementary school teacher.

Betty realized this and adjusted to the idea of her living in the same apartment as Ronnie, something she had always dreamed of when the two girls became friends.

 

To put it nicely, Veronica’s parents were too invested with drugs to care for her. The only person in her family who would check in on her was Smithers. Even though Smithers was her butler, he had stood by Veronica since she was born, which is why she considered him as the parent she never had. Thus, at the age of sixteen, she left her parents’ home, bought an apartment, and lived with him. Her parents were against the idea at first but realized it would be the only way to keep her safe.

Once everything was set, Betty (and Veronica) moved out of there houses and into Cherub Heights. Fortunately, Betty and Veronica’s rooms were right beside each other, allowing them to be next door neighbors. Moreover, almost a month later, Jughead had moved. Not only did he live in the same apartment complex as her, but on the same **floor**.

 

 

“Veronica,” He smiled. “ _Elizabeth._ What did you say the plans for after school were?” Jughead asked abruptly.

 Betty rolled her eyes.

“We’re going to see my mom.”

“Alice? Oh, count me in. I haven’t seen her in _forever_ and you know how much she _loves_ me.”

“Of course you want to come.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Do you have something to say, _Elizabeth_?”

“God _Forsythe_ , can you just shut up?”

This time, Jughead rolled his eyes.

“So V, how were your first three classes,” Jughead asked while turning all his attention to Veronica.

“Oh-they were good. Betty’s in all of them,” she responded softly as she started to blush. “How were yours?”

“Great actually, considering I don’t have Betty in either one of them.”

Betty looked up into Jughead’s blue eyes and he gave her his shit-eating grin.

“You’re so childish. I hate you.” Betty said angrily, as she got ready to leave.

“The feelings are mutual, _babe_ ,” Jughead said, another attempt at making her even more mad.

Betty said goodbye to Veronica, ignored Jughead’s words, and headed to the washroom before her next class.

 

“Why don’t you two just make up already?” Veronica asked sincerely, once Betty was out of sight.

“It’s fun seeing her squirm like that,” he responded rather quickly.

“If you say so, Juggiekins.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you to class,” Jughead told her. “I have math next and it’s right around the corner from yours.”

Veronica blushed from his words.

“Are you sure?”

“Course Ronnie, what are friends for?”

“Right…What are _friends_ for..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg  
> last time i updated was **exactly** a month ago. whatever! it's finally summer!  
> you better expect more frequent updates. i'll try my best<3  
> leave comments and kudos, seriously, i want to know your thoughts on this fic so far!!!!  
> xo, lauren.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to kudos and comment! i love you!


End file.
